Naraku VS Kirby
by Kinkatia
Summary: Think about it. Perfectly adorable Kirby, up against perfectly evil Naraku and his incarnations! Let the perfectly awesome battle begin!
1. Take 1!

**This was spawned out of the warm, fizzy, orange haze in my brain after having too much orange soda. I haven't a clue how this'll turn out, so it might just be really random. Okay? Okay. Now, on with the fizziness!**

**Oh yeah, the disclaimer. I don't own InuYasha, and I don't own Kirby….so, yeah. That's about it. **

Naraku VS Kirby 

take one!

Naraku was enjoying a perfectly wonderful day, pondering on how he could be perfectly evil. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going. It didn't really matter. He ruled the world. Well, almost. Okay, he didn't rule anything at all, but as soon as Hakudoshi took care of InuYasha, he'd take over the world. And that thought made him very happy. He was a perfectly happy, perfectly evil, villain, out for a stroll.

And what should our perfectly happy, perfectly evil villain come across on this perfectly wonderful day? Or Rather, who? Why it's none other than our perfectly pink, perfectly cute, and perfectly asleep hero, Kirby! Yep, it's Kirby. How'd he get there? Well, that's a long story involving some pan dimensional vortexes, a wormhole or two, and a chipmunk named Fred. Maybe I'll tell it sometime. Maybe not.

Well, Kirby was sound asleep by a perfectly clear and perfectly wet river on this perfectly wonderful day. He even had that cute little snot bubble thing going on. How adorable! And then along comes our perfectly happy, perfectly evil villain, Naraku. And, since he's busy pondering on how he can be perfectly evil, he doesn't see our perfectly asleep hero. And you know what happens next. You don't? Okay, I'll tell you. Naraku tripped over Kirby. And poor Kirby's snot bubble popped, and he woke up from his perfectly wonderful nap. And Naraku was startled out of his perfectly evil ponderings as he fell perfectly flat on his face.

Naraku rose to his feet in all his demonic fury, about to blast whoever had the nerve to trip him. Then he saw who it was, and stopped, pondering once more. But these weren't the same perfectly evil thoughts. These were new, much more confused thoughts. This creature was no demon. But it was not something that belonged in feudal Japan. It seemed downright out of place, in all it's perfectly adorable pinkness. He did not want to blast some creature that might be of assistance to him.

"What is your name, creature?" he demanded to know in his perfectly evil commanding voice.

Kirby only blinked at him and made a small noise somewhere between a 'huh?' and a 'who?'

For some reason no one but Naraku himself knows, this perfectly adorable noise infuriated him. It must be because he's perfectly evil, and this noise was not anywhere near evil. In fact, it was downright good. Perfectly good. Confused, yes, but still perfectly good. So, once more, Naraku rose up in all his demonic fury, ready to blast this perfectly adorable creature that had dared to trip him.

"Die, insolent beast!"

Our perfectly pink, perfectly cute hero was now perfectly terrified. Wouldn't you be, if you'd just found yourself in a strange world on a perfectly wonderful day, only to be tripped over be a perfectly evil and perfectly terrifying villain who was now commanding you to die?

Anyway, a perfectly terrified Kirby was cowering in fear, not sure of how he should approach this perfectly dangerous situation. When Naraku started blasting at him, he didn't have much choice. He ran for his perfectly valuable life. While running, he made some more of those perfectly adorable noises that Kirby makes, and they further infuriated a perfectly evil Naraku. So he blasted some more.

And our perfectly terrified fleeing hero of perfect cuteness did something you never ever want to do in that perfectly horrible situation. He tripped, and fell perfectly flat on his face. So, Kirby did the only thing he could. He turned around and inhaled the next blast. And he puffed up in such a perfectly adorable way, that if there had been any spectators, they would have let out a perfectly synchronized 'Aw!' When he swallowed that blast, however, he went from perfectly cute to perfectly…

…awesome.

He was wearing a perfectly purple cloak that blew in the perfectly nonexistent breeze, and a crown of perfectly cool purple flames. He conjured up two perfectly identical and perfectly powerful purple fireballs, and hurled them at the perfectly stunned Naraku. He'd just made a perfectly dangerous enemy. Oh, and the fireballs hit him perfectly in the chest, knocking him backwards to land in a perfectly sore heap.

Now Naraku was the one who was perfectly terrified, so he ran away in a perfectly embarrassing fashion, and left a perfectly safe Kirby behind by that perfectly clear and perfectly wet river on that perfectly wonderful day.

**How was it? Was it funny? Please tell me! I'm a big Kirby fan, but I know him more from the games than the show, which I have a tendency to miss. --;;**

**So, please review! There will be more chapters, I promise, some short, some long, but all continually using the same perfectly wonderful adverb. **


	2. Take 2!

**I'm actually updating this one! Hooray for me! I totally didn't realize how hilarious I am when I'm hyper until I reread the first chapter, and then read it aloud! I really AM funny! So, I've read up on Kirby, and I'm back! For you see, Naraku doesn't give up that easily! **

**Disclaimer: I am perfectly capable of saying that I do not own either InuYasha or Kirby.**

Take 2!

Our perfectly pink hero from the last perfectly funny chapter of this perfectly odd story was perfectly hungry. So on this perfectly wonderful day, he was wandering around looking for his perfectly favorite food, tomatoes! And fortunately, he found a perfectly straight row of tomato plants, the fruits perfectly ripe. It was perfectly abandoned, for the perfectly stubborn weeds had grown perfectly tall, and some tomatoes had fallen on the perfectly unattended ground. But Kirby didn't care! He was perfectly hungry, of course. So he proceeded, with all his perfect cuteness, to eat the perfectly neglected tomatoes, unaware that our perfectly angry villain was watching from perfect concealment nearby.

"This is the _thing_ that nearly defeated you?" the perfectly annoyed wind sorceress, Kagura asked with a perfectly insulting tone.

"Don't be deceived by its appearances," Naraku growled, growing perfectly irritated with his perfectly traitorous incarnation. "It has abilities the likes of which I've never seen."

"Whatever. So all I have to do is kill it?" Kagura asked, perfectly revolted by how perfectly pink and adorable Kirby was.

"Precisely."

So Kagura plucked her perfectly fluffy feather from her hair, enlarging it to its perfectly enormous size, and leaping perfectly onto it, rising perfectly into the air. She flew perfectly quickly to Kirby, who was only about 5 feet away. He looked up at her in all his perfectly innocent glory, and said, "Poyo?"

Now, this perfectly meaningless word, which is all our mute little friend says, had Kagura perfectly confused. "You can't even speak properly, can you? Pathetic." Needless to say, Kagura felt the perfectly abhorring task she'd been assigned was beneath her. But, if she ever wanted to be as perfectly free as the wind, she had to obey her perfectly despicable master.

"You shall die," she stated simply, rising into the air above a perfectly cowering Kirby. "Dance of Blades!" She waved her fan and out of it shot perfectly aimed and perfectly sharp blades of wind.

Kirby tried to scramble away, and just barely escaped serious harm. Another batch of perfectly formed wind blades flew straight at him, and he did just what he did to perfectly scare away Naraku. He inhaled them, his perfectly small little body swelling up to a perfectly bloated balloon in order to contain them all. However, instead of swallowing them to acquire a new copy ability, our perfectly panicked pal spit them back out at Kagura, in the form of a perfectly glowing and perfectly brilliant star. It hit her perfectly, ruffling her feather and nearly knocking her out of the air.

While his opponent was perfectly winded, Kirby turned and fled for his perfectly exciting life. But again, being perfectly klutzy as on can be in these perfectly frantic situations, he once again tripped, this time down a perfectly steep hill. He curled into a perfectly round ball, and went rolling down, getting himself perfectly dizzy. And when he came to a perfectly still stop, poor Kirby couldn't get up for a moment, as the world seemed to be spinning at a perfectly abnormal rate. After all, that tends to happen when one gets rather dizzy.

Kagura perfectly regained her composure, and hovered high above the ground, perfectly cautious. Naraku had been perfectly right; this perfectly pathetic excuse for a living being had some perfectly uncanny abilities. She found him lying perfectly flat on his back, perfectly dazed. He recovered perfectly quickly, however, and jumped perfectly to his feet. What he saw in front of him had him perfectly astounded, and perfectly thankful.

It was none other than his perfectly crafted, perfectly balanced, perfectly glowing, and perfectly hovering warp star! How did it get there? The same way Kirby did of course, a long story involving some pan dimensional vortexes, a wormhole or two, and a chipmunk named Fred. Anyway, getting back to the perfectly wonderful story, Kirby did what any perfectly wonderful hero would do in his situation. He demonstrated a perfectly executed flip onto the warp star.

Immediately, he rose to perfectly match Kagura's height, his face perfectly daring her to fight him now. Of course, he had no way of knowing that Kagura would accept that dare, and he would be in for a perfectly dreadful fight, possibly leading to suffering from perfectly dreadful airsickness.

His perfectly honed flight skills resulted in a perfectly terrifying chase by air. If there had been an audience nearby, they would have perfectly covered their eyes with a perfectly synchronized 'Ah!' But, there was no perfectly fearful audience, and so the perfectly dangerous test of skills quickly got perfectly boring. It was the perfectly irked wind sorceress who perfectly ended the challenge.

Kagura waved her fan in a perfect arc, summoning a perfectly violent wind, and almost blowing Kirby off his perfectly precious warp star. He hung on through it all, though, being perfectly patient in waiting for Kagura's next move. It was of course, her perfectly favored Dance of Blades.

This time, Kirby was perfectly ready, and perfectly inhaled them, swallowing to become perfectly…

…breathtaking.

His perfectly pink skin had turned perfectly silver, and upon his perfectly round head rested a halo of perfectly fluffy, perfectly glistening, perfectly white feathers. Strapped to his back with a perfectly white silk sash was a perfectly overgrown fan that was perfectly identical to Kagura's own. A perfectly invisible breeze swirled around him in a perfectly dramatic way.

Kirby was perfectly confident that his new perfectly breathtaking copy ability would defeat the perfectly surprised wind sorceress. And, to prove his point, he took hold of the perfectly overgrown fan and pulled it free from the sash, in that perfectly overly-dramatic way heroes do things. He perfectly flipped it open to reveal a perfectly silver design of bubbles. Of course, the bubbles took away from his perfectly threatening appearance.

Kagura was getting over her surprise, and was now perfectly amused. "How cute," she said in her perfectly sarcastic manner. "I'm flattered." Without further ado, she perfectly pulled off another Dance of Blades attack, leaving perfectly breathtaking Kirby on his perfectly floating warp star no where to run. He didn't need to, though. I mean, a hero won't be caught running away more than once in each chapter. It would be perfectly humiliating.

So, he held his perfectly large fan in front of him, perfectly blocking the deadly blades. He then swung in at Kagura, perfectly imitating her own movements, and shot her own Dance of Blades right back at her. Of course, since his fan was perfectly scaled up in size, so were the perfectly dangerous blades that shot out from it. Poor Kagura had no way to avoid it, but wasn't going down without a perfectly admirable fight. Before she was hit by the perfectly daunting attack from Kirby, she pulled out a second fan and sent a perfectly doubled attack at him.

Our perfectly heroic hero tried to dodge out of the way, and managed to escape perfectly unharmed. The warp star was perfectly unlucky, though, for it was hit in Kirby's place, and perfectly shattered into a million perfectly disintegrating pieces. And Kirby, being perfectly unbalanced, and suddenly without a ride, fell to the ground behind the injured Kagura. He bounced, letting out a perfectly adorable sounding bouncing noise. The impact hurt him a bit, and he perfectly involuntarily let out Kagura's powers in a perfectly glowy star that bounced around until it perfectly vanished with a _pop_!

Kirby slowly got to his feet, knowing perfectly well that Kagura was perfectly defeated. She was in no shape to be attacking him any more, so he perfectly wandered away, wondering where he could find someone who was perfectly friendly, and not perfectly filled with the intention of killing him in this perfectly strange place.

Naraku came out of hiding, perfectly furious, and perfectly fearful at the same time. The perfectly irritating creature could fly as well as Kagura on that perfectly strange-looking object. And he perfectly showed that he could perfectly imitate Kagura's powers as well as his own perfectly formidable ones. He was a perfectly threatening threat to Naraku's perfectly evil plans for world domination. He would have to be eliminated.

Naraku looked down at Kagura, perfectly glaring at her with contempt. "You are no longer of any use to me," he perfectly sneered, walking away, planning his next perfectly evil attempt, leaving Kagura to die perfectly miserably.

**There will be two more chapters after this one! Or three, if I choose to do an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this long over-due update! Review, please? I want opinions and suggestions! Thanks!**


	3. Take 3!

**It took me forever, a lot of brain-racking, research on wikipedia, and lots of ideas from my friends to get a plot for this chapter! So you BETTER review! I actually WORKED to get a chapter out, and that's a big step for me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby, and I do not own InuYasha, but I own my mind (or is it the other way around?) which came up with this perfectly funny fanfic!**

Take 3!

Kirby was feeling perfectly homesick as he sat by the perfectly clear river on this perfectly wonderful, yet perfectly eventful day. He didn't like being perfectly stuck in this perfectly mysterious land, and he really didn't like the fact that everyone he met was perfectly happy to try to kill him. Our perfectly lonely hero just wanted to go home.

He was staring perfectly blankly at his reflection in the perfectly clear river when our perfectly persistent villain, Naraku, sent yet another of his incarnations after him. And since Kirby was perfectly lost in his own thoughts, he was perfectly surprised when Entei and his small rider arrived.

"Why hello, strange creature," Hakudoshi said pleasantly, perfectly snapping Kirby from his trance. "I hope you are ready to die."

Kirby perfectly sighed in a perfectly exasperated way. It was happening again. Yet another perfectly strange person wanted to cause his death. It was perfectly irritating. "Poyo, poyo!" Kirby shouted, his voice remaining perfectly adorable.

Entei wasted no time in swooping perfectly quickly toward Kirby while Hakudoshi swung his perfectly sharp blade at him. Kirby ducked, resulting in ending up perfectly unbalanced, and he fell into the perfectly clear river with a splash.

Kirby took this perfectly good opportunity to swallow some perfectly wet water. When he jumped out of the river with a perfectly executed triple somersault, he had gone from perfectly pink to perfectly blue! There was a perfectly shining crown of perfectly azure water on his perfectly round head. Without wasting any time, he shot a perfectly powerful blast of water from his mouth, straight at Entei.

Of course, Entei dodged, and Hakudoshi laughed his perfectly wicked laugh. Kirby tried again and again, but to no avail. The perfectly demonic horse was too fast for his perfectly powerful water. But then, a perfectly simple plan began to form in Kirby's mind. So he went ahead and got rid of his copy ability by shooting it at Entei in the form of a perfectly cartoon-ish star. And once again, in his perfectly speedy way, Entei dodged.

"Your feeble attacks cannot possibly keep up with Entei," Hakudoshi said, shooting Kirby a perfectly scary death glare.

Kirby only smirked in a perfectly adorable way. "Poyo, poyo," he said, perfectly mocking Hakudoshi's shortage of knowledge concerning our little hero. Of course, the demon boy was perfectly unable to understand this.

Hakudoshi was just about to make another perfectly mean remark when Kirby's star showed up again. You see, he had not known that those perfectly cartoon-ish stars bounce around for a while before they vanish. And that star had just perfectly bounced right into Entei, whose attention was perfectly concentrated on our perfectly pink hero.

The perfectly huge horse fell to the ground, perfectly stunned, and Hakudoshi, perfectly surprised, jumped off of him and held his blade at the ready. But Kirby wasn't about to go charging perfectly recklessly into battle. Instead, he took advantage of Entei's perfectly momentarily inability to move, and inhaled him. What a perfectly huge mouthful he was! But then, he swallowed, and went from perfectly adorable, to perfectly…

…stunning!

He had taken on Entei's perfectly simple coloring, and was now white, with a perfectly marvelous design of flames on him. Flames crackled in perfect harmony on his head and down his back, and he even had a perfectly cool orange tail!

"Poyo!" he shouted, perfectly triumphant. Hakudoshi couldn't escape now!

"You think changing your appearance will frighten me? There was a reason Entei chose me to be his rider, you know," Hakudoshi said, perfectly confident that Kirby could not win.

He lunged at our perfectly prepared hero, slashing at him with his perfectly sharp blade. But just before he hit him, Kirby vanished!

"Poyo, poyo!" Kirby perfectly mocked. He was directly behind the perfectly surprised demon. Hakudoshi spun around and swung the perfectly dangerous weapon again, but Kirby leaped perfectly gracefully into the air, and stayed there! He had perfectly inflated himself so he could float perfectly out of Hakudoshi's reach!

Unfortunately, not knowing much about demon abilities, he was perfectly unprepared when Hakudoshi jumped up, perfectly level with him, and began to attack again. So Kirby, perfectly surprised, let out his air in a perfectly animated puff, and fell to the ground, perfectly squeaking when he bounced, and accidentally letting go of his perfectly necessary copy ability in the process. Hakudoshi, who had been hit perfectly square in the face with the puff of air, fell beside him.

Kirby made a perfectly adorable sound of alarm, and ran after the bouncing star. He almost tripped over a perfectly protruding tree root, but managed not to fall, and inhaled the star just in the nick of time. Swallowing, he once again transformed from perfectly adorable to perfectly stunning!

Turning back to face Hakudoshi, who was perfectly irritated by that perfectly embarrassing fall, Kirby smirked. He would be perfectly quick about this. So when Hakudoshi charged at him, he used his perfectly unbelievable speed to get right behind him again, but this time, he breathed out a perfectly molten ball of something red-orange, which hit Hakudoshi in the back. For some reason, his perfectly indestructible barrier was being perfectly ineffective, and he took the full force of the perfectly powerful blow.

He fell to the ground, getting perfectly dirty and perfectly scorched, but quickly got up. He was not planning on losing. But Kirby pulled the same perfectly simple trick again and again, until Hakudoshi was unable to rise. He was perfectly beaten. So Kirby, deciding he wanted some perfectly deserved sleep, wandered off in a perfectly random direction.

Watching from nearby, Naraku was perfectly infuriated. Hakudoshi had been perfectly defeated as well. Now there was only one incarnation left who would be able to fight that perfectly horrifying creature. He stormed off to find her.

**I know, I know, it's short! Oh well! I got it done! Please review!!!**


	4. Take 4! And That's A Wrap!

**Here comes chapter four. Woo-hoo…I'm not too excited, since I'm not feeling well, and this chapter will be boring, and short. By short, I mean shorter than usual. Oh well, I'm determined to get it done!**

**Note: Clarisse has been fired, so your scheduled disclaimer has been canceled. Look at the previous chapters if you must.**

Take 4!

Kirby was now perfectly homesick as he sat under a perfectly shady tree. He was still perfectly lost in this strange world, and missed his perfectly familiar home. He sighed sadly, looking up into the perfectly green foliage of the tree.

"You're done for now," a perfectly evil, and perfectly familiar voice said. Kirby snapped out of his perfectly lonesome daydreams and looked up to see Naraku. Beside him was standing a perfectly pale, perfectly small girl holding a perfectly round mirror. She was looking at Kirby with a perfectly blank stare, perfectly creeping him out.

"Poyo…"

"Kanna," Naraku said, stepping back. "Rid me of this pest."

The girl, Kanna, stepped forward, still with a perfectly blank look in her eyes. "I shall take your soul," she said, so perfectly quietly that it gave our perfectly pink hero chills. Kanna's perfectly shiny mirror glistened, and Kirby felt a perfectly strange sensation, as though tendrils of mist were floating around him.

But nothing more than that perfectly nerve-wracking feeling happened. Kanna looked at her mirror, and said in a perfectly toneless voice, "The mirror cannot take his soul. He is not of this world."

"Then where did he come from?" snapped a perfectly irritated Naraku.

"It is strange," the girl replied, staring perfectly deeply into her mirror. "I see some pan dimensional vortexes, a wormhole or two, and a chipmunk named Fred."

Naraku stared at her, perfectly confused. What were these things Kanna spoke so perfectly calmly about? He shook the perfectly frightening thoughts of the unknown out of his head, and glared perfectly evilly at Kirby.

Kirby was perfectly tired of seeing this perfectly strange stranger. That mirror seemed perfectly important, so he decided he would have it. He inhaled deeply, and Kanna struggled to maintain a perfectly good grip on her perfectly powerful mirror. But it slipped from her grasp, and disappeared into Kirby's mouth. He swallowed, perfectly unsure of what would happen, and he went from perfectly adorable to perfectly…

…stupefying.

He hadn't changed color, and remained his perfectly cute pink shade. He didn't have a perfectly cool hat of any type, nor any other perfectly fashionable additions. He was just the same as he was before. Alright, so maybe his appearance wasn't perfectly stupefying, but what he did next was.

Naraku, feeling perfectly confident that this perfectly sweet little creature could do no more harm, thrust a perfectly putrid tentacle at him. Kirby, doing the only thing his perfectly panicked mind could think to do, opened his mouth and tried to suck in Naraku.

A perfectly terrible wind started pulling Naraku forward. It was stronger than even Miroku's perfectly dangerous Wind Tunnel. It was the full power of the perfectly empty void. Nothing could escape its perfectly horrible grasp. Except for the perfectly quiet Kanna of the Void, of course. She was perfectly safe from the void's ability to draw everything into its perfectly empty emptiness.

Trees were perfectly uprooted, chunks of the ground were perfectly torn up, and Naraku was perfectly thrown off his feet. He screamed in a perfectly ear-splitting way as he was drawn in. The more he resisted, the more the void pulled, perfectly tearing him apart. Once he had been perfectly annihilated and drawn into the void, Kirby closed his mouth, perfectly shocked at the great power he had acquired.

Making a perfectly wise decision to get rid of that power before he accidentally yawned, our perfectly cool pink hero spit out a perfectly glowing star, and watching it bounce around until it vanished with a perfectly cute 'pop'! Kanna wandered away, perfectly free from Naraku's control.

Just as Kirby was about to leave, he hiccupped. And it was a perfectly adorable hiccup, too. If anyone had been there to see it, they would have let out a perfectly orchestrated 'aw'! But when he hiccupped, something perfectly shiny popped out of his mouth. He looked down at it, perfectly in awe of its perfectly pink beauty. It was a perfectly broken jewel of some sorts, and he reached down to pick it up. Just before he touched it, he perfectly vanished into thin air with a perfectly cartoon-ish sound. Where did he go? Well, he went back home, the same perfectly complicated way he had gotten to feudal Japan in the first place. And on the way, he waved hello to Fred.

**A/N: I'm putting the epilogue here, too. It's lacking in this fic's most common adverb, but it should still be somewhat funny. Enjoy!**

That's a Wrap!

InuYasha and the gang were walking down a dirt road, each lost within their own thoughts. It was a very boring day. Kagome couldn't sense any jewel shards, and there were no annoying demons to fight. It was just, boring.

That's when Miroku stopped walking suddenly, and stared at his right hand. Sango looked at him, worried. "Is something wrong, Miroku?" she asked. InuYasha and Kagome also stopped, and turned around to look at him, concerned. Shippo peeked up from the basket on Kagome's bike.

Slowly, almost reluctantly Miroku took the cover off his hand, and stared at his palm in wonder. "Guys," he said slowly. "I think Naraku is dead."

"What?" InuYasha said, coming over to his side. "Let me see that." Sure enough, Miroku's Wind Tunnel had completely vanished. Within moments, everyone was celebrating. All except for InuYasha, of course. He was sulking because he had wanted to kill Naraku himself.

"Wait a minute," Shippo said. "Who could have killed him?"

This was indeed a good question. No one knew. "So, there's someone out there who's stronger than Naraku?" Kagome asked quietly. Everyone was silent, thinking of how much harder the task of collecting the jewel shards may have become.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get going already!" InuYasha snapped. He started walking down the road again, and the others followed.

**I know, bad ending. But I had to do it! So, Naraku VS Kirby has come to a close. Hope you enjoyed it! And please leave me a nice little review! **


End file.
